


Keep Up With KOURAI- LITTLE BUT GREAT!!

by dekuwhomst



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All I Wanted- Paramore, Crack, M/M, Paramore - Freeform, Second Year Hoshiumi Kourai, and i am very sorry, i wanna apologise to all of you for what i did, it was very wrong, set in high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekuwhomst/pseuds/dekuwhomst
Summary: Hoshiumi Kourai, Little Giant, ace of Kamomedai Volleyball Club and Very Cool Person (For Your Information, Hakuba Gao) misses the high note of Paramore's All I Wanted.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou & Hoshiumi Kourai, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Hoshiumi Kourai's Mother & Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Keep Up With KOURAI- LITTLE BUT GREAT!!

“And maybe then we'll remember to sloooow doooown…  
At all of our favorite paaaarts…”

ALL I WANTED WAS YOOOOOUUU- uu???”

Kourai’s voice cracked on the note.

Everyone looked at him. Gao giggled quietly ( _like a little bitch_ ). Kanbayashi followed.

In a second, the entire Kamomedai volleyball team were howling with laughter.

“Is-” Gao wheezed. “Is this what you wanted to show us, Hoshiumi-san?”

Now, Hoshiumi Kourai did not often feel shame. The Little Giant did not often seek to hide away.

However, this was Paramore. He had called the team over to demonstrate how he could hit the infamous high note in All I Wanted.

He had failed.

“Sachirou…” Kourai whispered sadly.

“Huh?” Sachirou quirked an eyebrow, shoulders slightly shaking from repressed laughter.

“I’m so sorry… for letting you down…”

“Oh. Um, Kourai-kun, it’s not a big deal.”

“We…”

“No, really, it was just a bit funny.”

“WE CAN’T BE TOGETHER ANYMORE, SACHIROU!” Kourai wailed, shedding tears as he fled the Kamomedai gym.

“Kourai-kun, wait!”

But Kourai could hear the taunting laughter of his teammates still echoing from the gym.

Until he could prove himself, he could not return.

\--

“I’ve always known how weak I am, but this takes it to a whole new level.” Kourai spoke pathetically into his camera. He had started a YouTube channel a few weeks ago so his adoring fans could keep up with the Little Giant.

Judging by the fact that he still had only one subscriber (his mother), there had obviously been a power blackout in the home of every single one of his stans, preventing them from opening YouTube and searching his name.

“I…” _Sniff._ “I was broken up with by my boyfriend.”

Kourai dabbed his eyes with his hand-stitched Little Giant handkerchief that had been lovingly crafted for him by his oldest fan (his mother). “He- he doesn’t- HE DOESN’T LOVE ME ANYMORE!”

Kourai’s ugly sobbing increased further.

“Now, now, Kourai,” his favourite fan (his mother) soothed. “You’re not weak. I’m sure Sachirou still loves you.”

“But why would he,” Kourai said tearily, “when I let him down?!”

“Kourai, I know you’re very emotional and this is hard for you, but can you tell me what happened.”

“I…”

He hiccupped.

“I missed the All I Wanted note!”

Asa clapped her hand to her mouth. “Yikes. Are you okay?”

“No! But I have to prove myself so I can once again be worthy of the title of ACE and LITTLE GIANT!” Saying his worries out loud had added to his utter shame the motivation to make things right again.

“Yeah! Go, Kourai, go! You know I’ll support you in everything you do!”

And so Kourai’s journey to regain basic human respect from his teammates had begun!

\--

“Please let me in, Kourai-kun,” Sachirou pleaded from the other side of his bedroom door.

“No!”

Kourai swiftly climbed out the window, onto the roof and into the bushy pine tree right next to the house. Throughout his childhood, Kourai had learned how to cling to it to avoid people (i.e. his brother)

Better yet, Akitomo was too big to fit through the window. Double win.

His dad had always wanted it cut down. Thank god he hadn’t ever gone through with it.

(below is a diagram of Hoshiumi residence and the tree for your referral)

_I’m sorry, Sachirou, but you deserve better…_

And so Kourai stayed in the tree until Sachirou left and he was called in for din-dins.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy. I'll probably update this soon! I've no real excuses but I'm doing this for fun so I can update when I want!


End file.
